That's The Way It Is!
by Aishou
Summary: An Alternate Universe story. Just some background info on Heero and Duo. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Prelude

Regular disclaimers apply.   
  
This story takes place in an alternate universe. So some of the pilot's pasts are different and at times they are very out of character. This story is very lightly based on the book A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks.  
--------------- Means either a change in the POV or a scene change  
The character's thoughts will be in bold  
  
  
Prelude  
By Ivy  
  
"Odin! Get ready, Sarah is coming over for dinner." Heero groaned inwardly and made his way up the stairs to his room. He walked into his bathroom and pulled off his clothes. He stepped into the lukewarm bath that had had the maid draw for him.   
  
The water was lavender scented and once Heero had settled in the tube, his muscles instantly relaxed. He picked up his bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hand. Heero lathered it up and ran it through his hair, massaging his head. He rinsed it out while he thought about his dad's new girlfriend, Sarah. He despised her. When she was around his father, she was the sweet kind person that anyone could love, but as soon as she was alone with Heero she would tell him of all the nasty things that she had planned for him and his father. From what she had said to Heero, Sarah was just after his father's money. Like the rest of the young girls that he dated. I wish that mother was still alive. If she were still around Heero's father would be like he used to. He would spend time with his son and take him places instead of just sending him. His mother had been the one to give Odin his nickname Heero, which he preferred to be called but after his mother died in a horrible car crash, his father had refused to call him Heero ever again. After the crash Mr. Lowe had pretty much locked himself in his office, only coming out for meals. He had cut his son out of his life, leaving Heero to do pretty much whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. At first Heero had been pleased with this but after time went by he wanted a normal father who took his son places. Heero had hated how he left him all alone but he had also understood why he cut everyone out. He didn't want to have to be reminded of Molly everywhere he went. Heero had stopped talking to his friends after the accident and he had forgotten what it was like to be truly happy. Sometimes he wondered if he could still love another human being. He had forgotten what it was like for someone to care for and love him.  
  
Heero stood up and stepped out of the tub. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back into his room and over to the closet. He pulled out one of his nice tailored suits and placed it on the bed. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled a pair of blue silk boxers and put them on. He then put on his slacks and was about to pull on his shirt when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Heero said as he quickly pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. He stood up and answered the door.  
  
"Mister Odin, Miss Sarah has arrived and your father would like you to be down stairs." Heero's personal butler, Niles, silently closed the door behind him and left Heero standing there. He quickly pulled on the rest of his outfit and hurried down the stairs. As he entered the dining room, he smoothed down his untidy brown hair. Sarah and his father were already seated at the far end of the table. Heero sat down across from Sarah.  
  
"Hello Odin. How have you been?" Sarah asked in a sugary sweet voice that made Heero want to puke.  
  
"Fine. And you?" Heero said politely trying not to let his disgust for her show in his voice.   
  
Mr. Lowe reached over and took Sarah's hand in his and said "We have something important to tall you, Odin, but it will have to wait till after dinner." With that one of the servants came in and placed a plate in front of Heero's father. Then two more came in and placed plates in front of Heero and Sarah. Mr. Lowe smiled and began to eat his dinner. Heero looked curiously at his father what it could be that he wanted to tell him. Sarah caught his gaze and gave Heero a smug smile. Heero decided that he didn't want to hear what his father and Sarah had to say to him.  
  
After they had finished with the three-course meal, Mr. Lowe stood up and hooked his arm through Sarah's. He led her into the parlor. Heero followed after them, half guessing from the look on Sarah's face what dad was going to tell him. Heero's father sat down on the high back couch and Sarah sat down next to him. Heero sat down in the black leather chair facing them.  
  
"Odin, how would you like to have a new mother?" His father asked as he gave Sarah's hand a squeeze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sarah and I have decided t get married. We plan to have our wedding in the spring. Aren't you happy?" Mr. Lowe asked seeing the look of disgust on Heero's face as he looked at Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, sure I am." Heero said as he stood up and exited out of the room and made his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo stared at the now empty side of his dorm room. Half the room was cleaned of everything. Some of Duo's mess of clothes was spilling over to the other side. He missed the presence of another person sitting in the room, someone who would listen to his endless stream of chatter. With no one to talk to, Duo was bored out of his mind. This was the second time that someone had moved to another dorm because they had found out his secret. Duo remembered clearly the first time it had happened. After the boy had moved out everyone had wanted to know why he did, but fortunately he hadn't told anyone his secret. But Duo was certain that this time he wouldn't be so lucky.   
  
He looked up at his reflection in the mirror sadly. Why do they hate me for being different? Duo asked his reflection. He slowly parted his long chestnut hair and began to braid it. When he was done he stood up and squared his shoulders. He opened the door and made his way down to dinner.  
  
When he reached the dining room he hesitated before entering, but he decided that he might as well get this over with. As he walked in the conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at him. Duo kept his head up and his eyes on the floor as he walked over to an empty seat at the end of the long table. Duo was sure that if there was enough room everyone would have gotten up and moved away from him.  
  
Throughout dinner the boys around him kept giving him dirty looks and they ignored him. The guy sitting next to Duo talked very loudly the whole time to the guys surrounding him about Duo. Some of things they said about him really tore Duo up inside. He didn't know another human could cause him so much pain.  
  
As soon as dinner was over Duo jumped out of his seat and quickly made his way and made his way up to his room. After locking the door behind him, Duo threw himself down on his bed and cried. He hadn't cried since when his mother had died when he was eight and then he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry ever again, but after those names that they had called him Duo couldn't hold back his tears.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero sifted uncomfortably in the church pew. Heero hated being in churches. He felt that everyone could tell that he did not believe in God. Why would God let my mother die if he really existed? He asked himself as he watched a line of bridesmaids make their way to the alter. Suddenly the wedding march started and everyone stood up and turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle, everyone that is except Heero.  
  
Heero spent the ceremony wondering what Sarah was going to do with him after she was finally married to his father.  
  
At the reception Heero's father waved him over.  
  
"Odin, Sarah and I have been thinking, and we think it's time for you to get away from here." His father handed him a piece of paper and Heero realized that it was a letter accepting him to a boarding school in New England.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed after seeing the look on Heero's face. Heero had a feeling that this was all Sarah's idea.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Thanks Dad," Heero said sarcastically as he turned and walked away from his father. 


	2. Chapters 1-2

Regular disclaimers apply. I don't not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. If I did I would be pretty rich. Don't sue me unless you would like about enough money to buy a bag of candy.  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe; therefore Heero and Duo are sometimes very out of character. This contains strong shounen ai, if you aren't comfortable with this then please don't read. And if you continue any ways don't flame me. They will only be laughed at. Also there is some foul language. Oh, I just love the mental picture I get when I imagine Duo bouncing around so he bounces a lot in my story. Just picture it: A chibi Duo bouncing around the room with his braid flapping around. So kawaii. This story is very lightly based on the book A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks.  
  
If you haven't read the Prelude yet I suggest that you do or this won't make much sense.  
  
------------------ Change of POV or scene  
The thoughts of the characters will be in bold.  
My point of view is very confusing but most of the time but I try to keep it third person.  
  
That's The Way It Is  
By Ivy  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Heero looked up at the building that was to be his home for the next couple of years. It was built of red brick and looked fairly old. There were three stories on the main part of the building but only two in the east and west wings were the dorms were. The double doors were made of a dark wood and had beautiful carvings across them. Over the doors hung a sign that read: Ms. Murdle's School for Boys.  
  
After Heero's father had married his third wife, Sarah, she had instantly talked his father into sending Heero away to a boarding school. Heero hadn't want to displease his father, as Heero found that he was truly happy with Sarah and he wanted him to be happy, so Heero had agreed to go. Maybe if he's happy again he will act like a normal father and actually pay attention to the things I say.  
  
Heero looked over at the west wing where his room was to be. Heero had found out from Ms. Murdle that he was to have a roommate. One that most of the boys couldn't stand to be around. Heero groaned. I wonder what's wrong with him. He really didn't want to share a room with someone but there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
Heero handed his bags to the chauffeur that had driven him from the airport and walked up to the doors of the school and rang the bell. A plump woman, who looked to be in her mid forties and wearing a ton of make up, answered the door.  
  
"Oh, you must be Odin Lowe Jr." She said in a rather unpleasant voice as she helped him through the door and into the front hall. "Ms. Murdle is busy, if you would just take a seat in the parlor, she will be with you in a moment," Then she ushered him into the parlor.  
  
Heero seated himself in one of the high-backed old-fashioned chairs and glanced around the room. It was expensively furnished, fancier than anywhere he had ever been and he had been in many well know houses. He looked up as a woman entered the room.  
  
"Hello Odin. I am Ms. Murdle, follow me and I will show you where your dorm room is. Ms. Murdle snapped her fingers and two servants came in. "Take his bags up to his room." They exited the room and went out to the car to grab Heero's bags. "You will be rooming with Duo Maxwell, as I told you earlier the boys here have a problem with him, so if anything goes wrong tell me and I will find a more suitable situation.  
  
"Why put me with him if he causes trouble?" Heero asked as Ms. Murdle led him up another flight of stairs.  
  
Ms. Murdle cleared her throat. "It's the only empty bed we have at the moment, if you're unhappy about it I can move you now."  
  
"No this is fine," Heero said as they stooped in front of a door. The floorboards were shaking from the heavy metal music coming from what looked to be Heero's new room. He could make out the voice of a boy singing inside the room. Heero sighed and wished that he could be anywhere but here. Ms. Murdle raised her hand and banged loudly on the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo danced around his room in his smiley face boxers, singing along to his favorite song with his braid snaking behind him. He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard a loud bang on the door and Ms. Murdle shouting on the other side.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! Turn that crap off! Your new roommate is here."  
  
Oh shit! I totally forgot that he was coming today! How could I after that big long lecture Ms. Auntie Murdle gave me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------[Flashback]----------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo walked down the stairs towards his aunt's office. Wonder what she wants with me now? He thought to himself as he knocked on the door to her office.  
  
"Come in." Came the reply, muffled through the door. Duo slowly opened the door and walked in. "Have a seat." She gestured towards the chair facing her desk. "I'm giving you another chance Duo," His head snapped up and he looked at her with hopeful eyes. He opened his mouth to thank her, but she stopped him.  
  
"On Saturday Odin Lowe Jr. will be coming here. He will be rooming with since there are no other empty beds in the school. His father is a very influential man, I don't want anything to go wrong during his stay here. Do you understand?" She asked giving him a very stern look.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"You are to show him around so that he will know where everything is. After he knows his way, you are to leave him alone. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ms. Murdle dismissed him with a wave of her hand and Duo bounced happily out of his seat.   
  
As Duo was on his way out the door she spoke, "The only reason you are still here is because my dear sister gave birth to you, you know that right?" Duo nodded sadly and quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind him. The moment of sadness passed quickly and in no time Duo was bouncing off towards his room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------[End Flashback]-------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo quickly located a pair of jeans and a shirt. He pulled them on and after turning of his music made his way towards the door. He quickly pulled the door open. Before him stood an angry aunt and a handsome boy. His short brown hair was sticking out in all directions. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that Duo had ever seen, but they were devoid of any emotion. He had sharp features and a strong chin.  
  
"Hi Odin-sama, I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo held out his hand for the other boy to shake.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Heero stared at the longhaired boy in front of him. Heero knew that he was attracted to boys instead of girls, but the boy standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. He stared at the hand held out to him for a few moments before he realized that he was to shake it. As he grasped his hand, Heero looked up into the eyes of the other boy and found himself drowning in the depths of his blue-violet eyes. Heero some how managed to grumble a gruff 'Hi' through the confusion in his brain. Even after the boy turned away, Heero found himself still thinking about his childish heart-shaped face. Duo's hands had been so soft against his own, like soft velvet. Heero was knocked out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't let Maxwell's endless chatter get to you, Odin-sama." Ms. Murdle said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Heero looked around his new room. There were two beds, one in the corner neatly made and another next to it piled high with clothes and other sorts of junk. Heero couldn't make out the color of the carpet due to the fact that they were swimming in a sea of clothes. Duo cleared his throat.  
  
"Your bed is over there in the corner," Duo said, noticing that Heero was studying the junk on the floor he added, "Sorry about the mess, Odin-sama." Duo fiddled with the end of his braid. God, please let him like me and want to be my friend. Duo silently pleaded as Heero turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"Please, call me Heero. It's what my mother used to call me," Heero said as he made his way over to his bed and sat down. Duo was about to ask about his mother when he caught the look in Heero's eyes.  
  
"Heero it is then," Duo said as he happily bounced around the room picking up the sea of clothing surprisingly fast. Heero watched as he made his way around the room, his long chestnut hair bouncing along behind him. Heero turned away and looked out the window to his right. The sun was blocked by angry gray clouds that threatened rain. With out knowing it, Heero's thoughts once again wandered to the face of his new roommate. I just meet the guy! Why is he all I think about?! Heero sighed and pushed the other boy from his thoughts. I really don't need this right now! A ringing bell interrupted his train of thought. His eyes found Duo's and raised his eyebrow quizzically. Duo rubbed his stomach.  
  
"The dinner bell. Come on Hee-chan, we don't want to be late!" Duo gave Heero a cheeky grin and grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room towards the dining room. Heero grunted at the name that Duo called him. As they went through the maze of hallways, Heero tried to keep track of where they turned and such so that he could find his way back. Before he knew it, he was totally lost and very grateful that Duo knew where he was going. Soon the two boys arrived at the dinning room. Heero noted that this room wasn't quite as fancy as the parlor, but it was still fairly fancy. All the boys were seated at one long table in the center of the room. Ms. Murdle stood at the end of the table. She raised her hand and everyone stopped talking.  
  
"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Odin Lowe Jr." There was a chorus of 'hellos' after the introduction. Ms. Murdle motioned for Heero to come up and sit beside her. Heero glanced around to find Duo, who was already seated at the opposite end of the table. Duo looked up and gave Heero a smile while nodding. Heero made his way up towards the end of the table where Ms. Murdle sat. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. With a snap of Ms. Murdle's fingers, the food was placed down on the table. The boys picked up the dishes and began to pass them around the table.  
  
Throughout the entire meal Heero made mindless chatter with the boys around him. Even though he hardly knew Duo, he wished that he were sitting beside him. Before he could stop himself, he found his gaze wandering across the room to where Duo was sitting. He spent the rest of the evening watching him eat. He just couldn't tear his gaze away from Duo's face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo's eyes swept over the crowd of boys trying to get out of the dinning room. Finally Duo found Heero standing across the room with a bewildered look on his face. Duo pushed his way over towards the other boy.  
  
"Oi Heero!" He waved and pushed past a few more people. When he reached Heero he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Which door do we go out of?" Heero asked, looking between the doors trying to figure remember which one they had come in.  
  
"This door over here," Duo pointed to the door on the right. They followed the crowd out into the hallway. Heero followed behind Duo all the way back to their room.  
  
"How can anyone find their way through this place?" Heero asked as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
"I've lived here all my life and I still get lost sometimes." Heero chuckled at the thought of himself getting lost in the maze of hallways everyday. Heero got up from his bed and cleared a path to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower," He said as he closed the door behind him. Duo listened as Heero started the shower. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his favorite pair of black silk boxers. He quickly undressed and pulled them on. He pulled back the covers of his bed and slipped in between the sheets. He fell into a deep slumber as his head settles on the pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero let the hot water wash over his body. He rubbed some shampoo into his hair and then rinsed it out. When he was done he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and walked over his dresser. He dried off then pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. He stopped for a moment and held his breath. He could faintly hear Duo snoring across the room. He turned around and saw Duo laying in bed with his face bathed in silver moonlight. Heero's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He silently watched the rise and fall of Duo's chest. Duo's lips curled into a smirk. He's obviously having a dream. Heero stood for a moment longer watching Duo sleep. Then he made his way towards his bed and climbed in. He soon drifted off to sleep listening to Duo's snoring. 


	3. Chapters 3-4

Chapter 3  
  
Duo ran a brush through his damp hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and was surprised to find that Heero was still asleep. While Duo was taking his shower he had the radio blasting and was singing at the top of his lungs. Plus you could hear everything through these walls and they were all getting ready for church. Duo walked across the room and looked at Heero's sleeping form, his legs were tangled in the sheets and he was spread out all over the bed. Duo leaned over him and shook his shoulders.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up Heero."  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes. He was staring into two violet orbs surrounded by a cloud of flowing chestnut hair. It took a few moments before Heero finally realized that he was looking into the eyes of his roommate and not some beautiful angel from above.  
  
"Stop shaking me," He grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
"You have to get dressed for church," Duo said as he flopped down on the bed next to Heero.  
  
"I'm not going," He replied gruffly, acting like a stubborn little child.  
  
"Yes you are!" Duo stood up and yanked the covers off of Heero. When he didn't get up to retrieve them, he pounced on Heero and began to tickle his ribs.  
  
"Stop!" Heero said as he pushed Duo off of him. Duo was startled for a moment and was about to jump on Heero again when he fell off the bed. He stood up and dusted himself off and began to walk away. He quickly turned around and pounced on Heero again.  
  
"I won't stop till you beg for mercy!" He shouted as he sat down on Heero's legs so he couldn't kick him and then tickled his ribs again. Heero couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and he began to laugh really hard. He struggled to sit up but succeeded only in tangling up his arms Duo's extremely long hair. Duo laughed and continued his assault on Heero's ribs. Heero got his arms free and began to tickle Duo wherever he got a hold of him. Duo squealed in response everytime that he was tickled. Before they knew it, both boys were tangled in Duo's cloud of hair. After they were all tickled out, Duo decided to lie down next to Heero but his hair was still wrapped around Heero's arms. Being as he couldn't go very far without his hair being pulled on, he settled for sitting on top of Heero. He slowly brought his face closer to Heero's and soon he was inches from his face. Heero looked into Duo's blue-violet eyes and leaned in to close the gap between their lips. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Hurry up! We're about to leave!" Duo jumped up surprised, pulling on his hair as he stood up.  
  
"Itai!" Heero quietly began to work his arms free of Duo's mane. After he was freed he walked over to his dresser and quickly got dressed as Duo tried to work the tangles out of his hair. Heero walked over and grabbed the brush out of Duo's hands and began to gently work the knots out. He slowly ran his fingers through Duo's hair trying to separate the larger knots into smaller ones. After that he ran the brush through his hair. When all the knots were gone, Heero separated Duo's hair into three sections and began to braid the long chestnut hair. As soon as he was finished, Duo jumped up and grabbed Heero's wrist. He pulled him out the door and ran through the halls dragging Heero behind him.   
  
"Arigato Heero!" Duo shouted back at him as they raced to catch up with the rest of the school.  
  
When they had finally reached the rest of the students, they tried to quietly rejoin the group, looking like they had been there the whole time. But Ms. Murdle spotted them before they could even reach the crowd of boys.  
  
"Why are you boys so late?" Ms. Murdle said while keeping her eye on Duo.  
  
"I couldn't wake Odin-sama," Duo said. It's not far from the truth. I wonder what she'd do if she knew that we were having a tickle fight. Duo had to control himself so that he wouldn't laugh, but as soon as she turned away he burst out laughing. Heero gave him a funny look but he was chuckling as well. Duo liked the sound his voice made deep in his throat when he laughed. He decided he would have to make Heero laugh again sometime soon. They followed the line of people into the church and sat together in the back pew.  
  
Heero sat through the ceremony looking up at the priest with a blank expression on his face. He spent the hour thinking about Duo's soft hair and his full lips.  
  
Duo waved a hand in front of his face, "Oi Heero, did you even listen to what the priest was saying?" He asked after he had gotten Heero's attention.  
  
"I don't believe in God." He stood up and walked past Duo and out the door, where the rest of the students were standing around talking. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gomen ne, Heero. I didn't mean to upset you." Duo looked at Heero with big apologetic eyes.  
  
Heero turned away from him and said in a soft melancholy voice, "I stopped believing that God was really there when my mother died and left me with a shell for a father." He looked back at Duo, his cobalt blue eyes shining with unshed tears and his stony features set in a sad expression.  
  
"Gomen Heero," Duo said, his voice throaty as he enveloped Heero in a hug. Heero leaned into the embrace for a few moments before pulling back.  
  
"It's not your fault Duo," He said before turning and walking back towards the school. Duo pasted a smile on his face and followed Heero. Brunch time! Duo's stomach growled in response. He chuckled and ran to catch up with Hee-chan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Duo and Heero walked into the crowded dinning room, trying to find some seats. Finally they located two side by side when a voice called out, "Odin-sama, I saved you a seat next to me!" Heero looked up and saw one of the boys he had sat next to last night. He was waving his arms and beckoning him over. Heero looked over at Duo, who had already sat down in one of the empty seats. He glanced up and gave Heero almost a sad smile.  
  
"Gomen, I already have a seat!" He shouted across the room as he sat down next to Duo, whose smile seemed to have brightened considerably.  
  
"Oi Heero, why didn't you sit up there with them?" He asked, looking up at him innocently.   
  
"Don't tell them," Heero said leaning close to Duo, "But I think that they're rather stiff and boring, ne?" He flashed Duo and rare and genuine smile. Duo laughed and nodded. The smell of sausages and french toast wafted through the room. Duo sniffed the air.  
  
"Doesn't that smell good?" Duo asked, his mouth watering from the smells. The food was brought out and set down on the table.  
  
"Looks good too," He said as he picked up a platter of bacon and put a heap on his plate, then passed it to Heero. As soon as Duo had some of everything on his plate, he began to stuff his face with food. Heero chuckled inwardly at the sight of Duo with his cheeks stuffed full of food. He picked up his fork and began to eat as well. Heero marveled at how Duo could eat so much yet stay to skinny.  
  
"Where does all that food go Duo?" He asked, leaning back in his chair as let his eyes wander over Duo's slim hips and legs.   
  
Duo stopped eating and scrunched up his face and turned to Heero. "The toilet?" He said giving Heero a strange look.  
  
"Baka," Heero chuckled and shook his head. Duo went back to stuffing his face like a little squirrel.  
  
When brunch was over the stood up and pushed through the crowd of boys to the hallway and began to walk back to their dorm room. Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's arm.  
  
"Would you play chess with me Heero-san?" Duo asked looking up at Heero with big puppy eyes. "It's been ages since someone played with me."  
  
Heero had a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered the idea. "Sure, why not…" Heero was cut off as Duo took his hand and pulled him down a different corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Heero asked, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"To the game room to play chess, silly." Heero chuckled as he was pulled behind Duo, who stilled had a firm grasp on his hand.  
  
Duo stopped in front of a door and pulled it open. On the right there was a fire aflame in the fireplace and television in the corner. On the left there was a pool table and an air hockey table. There were boys spread throughout the room, either talking or playing cards. When they walked through the door all the conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at them. Duo shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Many of the boys gave them dirty looks then got up and left, leaving Heero and Duo alone in the once crowded room.  
  
"What's up with them?" Heero asked, watching Duo carefully and wondering why the brightness had left Duo's blue-violet eyes.  
  
"Beats me," Duo said as he looked up and gave Heero a small smile, but Heero could tell that something was really bothering the braided boy. Duo walked over and pulled a chair up to the chessboard and sat down. Heero brought up another chair for himself and began to set up his pieces.  
  
"Are you alright Duo-kun?" Heero asked as he picked up the white pieces and set down his bishops.   
  
"Aa, I'm okay Heero-san," He said as he put down his knights.   
  
Once they were all set they began to play. Heero moved out one of his bishops and Duo responded by moving out his knight. Heero let the subject drop for awhile but after seeing Duo wince as a group of boys walked into the room and spotting Duo left, he brought it up again though he hated to push him.  
  
"Duo, I can tell that something is bothering you. Please tell me what's wrong." He placed his hand on top of Duo's. Duo snatched his hand away, upsetting their game of chess and sending the pieces rolling across the floor. He turned his face away from Heero's and studied the floor as he tried to find the right words to say.  
  
"They all hate me and they haven't said a word to me since they found out that I was different," Duo said in a rush glancing up at Heero to see what how he was reacting. He scooted his chair closer to Duo's.  
  
"How are you different?" Heero asked grasping Duo's chin between his fingers and lifting his face so that he was looking into Heero's eyes.  
  
How can I tell him? What will he think once he knows? Will he call me names too? Duo thought as he looked into Heero's cobalt blue eyes, and drowned in the emotions he saw swirling in his eyes. Heero brought up his hand and caressed Duo's cheek. For the longest time neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"I…I'm attracted to other guys," Duo said quickly, looking away from Heero ashamed.  
  
Heero chuckled, "That's all?" Heero asked still chuckling. Duo's head snapped up and he looked at Heero.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
Heero leaned in close to Duo's ear. "So am I." He lightly kissed Duo's cheek and walked out of the game room. 


	4. Chapters 5-6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character.  
  
Authors Note: Contains shounen ai which means the two boys are loving each other. If you don't like this then please don't read, and if you read it anyways I do NOT want to hear your complaints about it. Now that that is said, I hope you enjoy the new chapters and thanks for waiting patiently for them!!   
  
That's The Way It Is!  
Chapter 5  
By Ivy  
  
What the hell just happened? Duo asked himself as he brought his hand up to the spot where Heero had kissed him. A small smile spread across his face. For once Duo was going to have a real friend who didn't care what he was attracted to. Maybe he can even be more than my friend. Duo thought with an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
Duo sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire and slipped into sleep with a contented smile on his face.  
  
Duo woke up an hour later and made his way to his dorm to sleep some more in his own bed. He was surprised when he got there and the lights were off. Hoping that he wouldn't disturb Heero, he quietly opened the door and turned on the lights. Duo looked around the room and noticed that Heero wasn't there. He shrugged his shoulders and went over to his dresser to put on his black silk boxers and an old tee. He reached under his bed and pulled out an old manga. He lay down on the bed and began to flip through the pages.  
  
After about reading Duo eyelids were drooping. He shoved the manga aside and went to go turn off the lights. He jumped when the door opened. Heero walked in and noticed Duo standing there.  
  
"Oi Heero, where have you been?" Duo asked as Heero brushed past him and sat down on Duo's bed.  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and gave Duo a sheepish grin, "I got lost."  
  
Duo laughed and sat down next to Heero. Duo yawned, "I think I'm gonna go to bed now," He lay down on the bed. Heero watched as he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. Heero moved carefully so that he wouldn't disturb Duo and Lay down next to him. He listened to Duo's snoring and slowly drifted off to join Duo in La La land.  
  
***  
  
Duo awoke to find an arm wrapped around his waist and his head nestled in the crook of someone's neck. Duo had his arms around him, pulling the body closer to his. Duo opened his eyes to find himself looking at Heero's face. His eyes were closed and his features were soft with a wistful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Duo stared at his full lips and started to lean in but was startled to find two cobalt blue eyes straight at him.  
  
"Gomen Heero," Duo said as he disentangled his arms from around Heero's waist. "I must have thought you were a pillow last night and hugged you."  
  
"Hn," Heero said as he sat up and got out of bed, "I should have fallen asleep in my own bed." Seeing the time, Heero walked over to his dresser and pulled out one his school uniform and began to get dressed.   
  
After stretching out on the bed Duo got up and began to get dressed as well. After he was dressed he took his hair out of its messed up braid and began to untangle it. He ran the brush through his long chestnut hair a few times; them separated it into three sections and began to braid his hair.  
  
Heero found his gaze wandering across the room to where Duo was braiding his long chestnut hair. Heero had been awake for many hours just watching Duo sleep in his arms. He fit so perfectly in the crook of his neck. Heero sighed and pushed the thoughts from his mind as took out his comb and tried to straighten his hair. When he was done trying he sat down on Duo's bed and waited for him to finish.  
  
When he was done they made their way down to the dinning room for breakfast. As they walked into the room towards two empty chairs, the conversation stopped and several heads turned in their direction. The boys shot Duo looks of hatred and disgust. Duo looked around the room with a somber look on his face and after seeing several of the glares; he bowed his head and quietly sat down. Before his head had gone down, Heero had seen the light in his eyes go out. Heero clenched his fists at his sides and hated anyone that would ever even think about hurting his Duo. When did I come to think of him as mine? Heero glanced worriedly at Duo.  
  
"Don't worry Heero-san, I'm used to it," Duo said with his eyes fixed on his plate. Heero wanted some much to reach out and hold the braided boy in his arms, but he didn't want the students to really have something to talk about. He slipped his hand under the table and gently squeezed Duo's knee reassuringly. Duo's eyes went wide and he looked up at Heero. Heero smiled and took his hand away. Duo tried to smile but it just didn't work. He reached out and plopped some eggs on his plate.  
  
Heero had to sit through breakfast watching the hurt flash in Duo's eyes every time he caught one of the looks the others were shooting his way. All Heero could was sit by and watch when all he wanted to do was get Duo out of there so he didn't have to take this shit.  
  
When breakfast was over the two boys silently got up and walked out of the dinning room. The quietly walked back to their dorm to grab their stuff before classes started.  
  
Duo reached their door first and he swung the door open and darted inside. Heero followed closely behind him. He found Duo thrown across the bed, his slim frame shacking from his sobs. Heero walked over to the bed and sat down next to Duo. He began to rub his back in a comforting motion. Duo sat up and buried his head in Heero's chest.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be okay," Heero held Duo tightly against him and buried his nose in Duo's sweet smelling hair.  
  
"It will never be okay. There will always be someone who will tease me for what I am. You of all people should know that."  
  
Heero sighed and brought Duo up into his lap. He pulled away from him and brought his face up so that he was looking him in the eye, "You," Heero touched Duo's nose, "Are the only person that I've ever told," Heero took Duo's braid in his hand and twirled the end around his fingers. He took out the tie that held the braid in place and began to unbraid Duo's hair. It was softer and smoother than anything Heero's hands had ever come in contact with before. The smell of his hair surrounded them in a cloud. Heero inhaled the scent. Cherry blossoms.   
  
Duo took his chin out of Heero's grasp, "Why?"  
  
"My father," Heero didn't have to say anything more because Duo understood. Heero ran his thumb across Duo's lower lip. Duo closed his eyes and leaned forward, bringing his lips up to Heero's. Heero pushed his lips against his in a sweet caress. Duo ran his tongue along Heero's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Heero parted his lips and let him in. He let him explore the inside of his mouth for awhile before regaining control of the kiss. He slipped into Duo's mouth, not leaving until he had touched every inch with his tongue. He ran kisses down the side of Duo's neck, stopping just above his pulse. He bit down lightly and heard Duo moan deep within his throat.  
  
"Oh shit!" Duo shouted as he jumped off the bed and quickly redid his braid and grabbed his bag. "Hurry Heero! We're gonna be late for class." Duo ran out of the room with his braid swinging behind him. Heero stood up and grabbed his bag and jogged out after Duo.  
  
The two boys raced down the halls. They burst through the doors to their class.  
  
"So nice of you to join us Maxwell-kun and Lowe-kun," The teacher said as she turned away from the board to look at them.  
  
"Gomen nasai Nasuki-sama," Duo said as he and Heero bowed to the young women.  
  
"Take a seat," Nasuki-sama said with a sigh as she turned back to the board. The only seats left empty were two at the very front of the room. They took a seat and Duo shot Heero a crazy grin.  
  
"You boys will report here after classes for your detention." Nasuki-sama said as she wrote an equation on the board and began to explain to the class how to solve it. Heero had to laugh at the look of defeat on Duo's face.  
  
Heero subconsciously took notes as math class dragged on. He stifled a yawn and stole a glance at Duo. His head was resting on his arms and there was a drop of drool in the corner of his mouth. The teacher was still talking about algebraic equations and Heero wished that he was alone with Duo. As that thought crossed his mind so did many other thoughts.  
  
Duo awoke with a start as the bell rang; signifying that it was time to move on to the next class. Duo had Science next but Heero was scheduled to History.   
  
"See ya at lunch!" Duo said as he waved to Heero and rushed out the door towards his next class.   
  
Heero stood up and walked out of class, trying to figure out which way to turn to get to his next class. Heero was about to ask a student walking by for help, when he turn and around and glanced at him disgustedly. After getting lost at least a dozen times, he found the classroom. Of course it was twenty minutes into the class so as he walked in, the whole class turned to see who was late.  
  
"You're late Odin-san," The teacher said as he looked up from his desk.  
  
"Gomen ne. I got lost in the halls on my way to class," Heero said, bowing as he had done in his previous class.  
  
"Quite understandable. Please take a seat."  
  
Heero sat and sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Heero again got lost as he made his way to the dinning room for lunch. But after he asked directions from about four different teachers, he finally found the wooden double doors. He walked in expecting to see Duo at the end of the table saving him a seat. But Heero couldn't find him anywhere. So he sat down and saved a seat for him, but he didn't show up at all. Heero made sure that he saw whom everyone was as the stepped through the door. Heero wasn't even sure what he had eaten.  
  
When lunch was over Heero stood up and walked out of the dinning room. He thought about going up to their room to see if he was there, but he knew he'd never be able to find it and get to his next class on time. In no time at all the halls emptied and Heero was left all alone walking through the halls. Heero quickly turned a corner and almost cried out as he smacked into someone.  
  
"Gomen," Heero said as he bent down to pick up the books that he had dropped. He looked up at the other boy, expecting him to say something.  
  
He looked down at Heero with a smitten look on his face, "If I were you Odin-san, I'd stay away from Duo."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" He asked, looking up at the boy blankly.  
  
He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "He could earn you a bad reputation, with him being gay and all," When Heero heard this, he laughed and walked away. If you only knew.  
  
***  
  
Heero walked out of the dinning room after dinner and hurried up to his dorm. Duo had been missing since this morning and Heero was worried about him, though he would never admit that to any one. He opened the door to the dorm and walked in to find Duo lying on his bed looking rather pale. He gave Heero a weak smile as he walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Where have you been?" Duo rolled over so that he was facing Heero.  
  
"I didn't feel so great so I came up here to lay down," Duo carefully laid his head in Heero's lap, "Sorry if I worried you." Heero smiled and ruffled his bangs before bending down and lightly kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"As long as you're all right," Heero shifted on the bed and lay down next to Duo on the bed.  
  
"Of course I am," Duo smiled and threw his arm over Heero's chest, "How was your day?" He asked as he scooted closer to Heero's warm body. Heero wrapped his arms around and proceeded to tell him about his day. He left out the part about what the other student said, knowing that it would upset him. Duo had a good laugh hearing about how many times Heero had gotten lost in the halls. Before long Duo drifted off into a peaceful sleep in Heero's arms. Heero smiled down at his angelic face and rested his head against Duo's. He soon fell asleep his thoughts and dreams filled with images of Duo's sweet face.  
  
That's The Way It Is!  
Chapter Six  
By Ivy  
  
Duo awoke to find his head buried in Heero's chest. He raised his head and glanced at Heero's face. The muscles of his face were relaxed and there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. There was a drop of drool on the corner of his soft lips and Duo reached up and gently wiped it away. He quietly untangled himself from Heero's limbs and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
He pulled the tie out of his hair and released it so that it was flowing freely down his back. He grabbed the hem of his tank and pulled it over his head. His hair was now cascading down his bare back. Duo stood in front of the mirror, studying his face and body. He loved the feel of his hair moving across his back. It was like and old, warn blanket wrapped around his body. Sometimes he could almost pretend that it was warm loving arms wrapped around him.  
  
Duo leaned over the tub and turned on the shower. He stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the warm shower. He let the steaming water wash over him as he slipped into a peaceful daydream about Heero. He absentmindedly picked up the soap and began to wash his body. As he went to set the bar of soap back on the little ledge, his hands began to shake violently and suddenly his vision began to blur. He dropped the soap as his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor of the tub. His whole body began to quake and Duo grabbed his head and as he tried to stop the floor from spinning around. He lay down and curled up into a fetal position with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He knew he should call for Heero but if he did Heero would ask questions and Duo didn't want to have to answer them yet.  
  
The shaking didn't stop until long after the hot water had run out. Duo carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped his fluffy towel around himself. Duo took his robe off the back of the door and wrapped it tightly around himself. He stepped back into the room to find it filled with sunlight and Heero was sitting on the bed reading a book already dressed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Duo's damp frame.  
  
"I was getting worried about you. You were taking so long in the shower," He said as he pushed Duo towards his dresser, "Get dressed," Heero lightly slapped Duo's ass as he pushed him. Duo turned and gasped, looking at Heero with his mouth hanging open. His face broke into a bright smile and he went about the room getting dressed.   
  
When Duo was dressed he turned around to face Heero. His eyes grew wide as he found a blue blanket spread out on the floor with two plates heaping with food on top. Heero was leaning against the window and staring out at the school grounds. Duo ran over to him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Heero smiled down him and planted a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"Where did you get all this food?" Duo looked up at Heero as they sat down on the blanket.  
  
"I went down to the kitchen while you were taking a shower. I hope you like everything," A faint blush spread across Heero's cheeks.  
  
"Arigatou Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed as he glomped Heero again. Heero laughed and wrapped his arms around his braided baka. Duo immediately began to stuff his cheeks full of food. While he was in the middle of chewing he leaned over and gave Heero a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
After they were finished eating they walked down the halls towards their first class. They walked through the door, bowed slightly to Nasuki-sama and went to sit down in the back of the classroom.   
  
They were stopped by Nasuki-sama, "You boys never showed up for your detention last," She gave them a stern look and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Duo quickly bowed with a sheepish look on his face, "Gomen ne Nasuki-sama, I wasn't feeling well yesterday afternoon and Odin-san was looking after me. The detentions totally slipped our minds." Duo knew that Nasuki-sama would excuse them because she knew about Duo's condition. He just hoped that she wouldn't say anything, he wanted to wait for the right moment to tell Heero.   
  
She nodded her head and dismissed them with a wave of her hand, "Just try and remember to come tonight," She turned and began to write today's lesson on the board. The two seated themselves in the back of the classroom and settled in for another long day.  
  
By lunch Duo began feeling a little dizzy again, but he didn't want to worry Heero so he went into the dining room and waited for him to come in. Heero rushed through the doors five minutes late and quickly made his way toward the seat that Duo had saved for him. Duo flashed him a smile and they both ate their lunches in silence.   
  
As they were making their way out of the dining room Duo placed his hand lightly on Heero's shoulder, "Heero-san, I'm not feeling so well so I'm going up to our room to take a nap. Come wake me for detentions."  
  
Heero nodded and leaned in close to his ear, "Please stop calling me Heero-san, I prefer Hee-chan,"   
  
Duo looked up at him with shining eyes and smiled at him, "Ja Hee-chan!" He exclaimed over the crowd as he was swept up to his room on the river of people.   
  
***  
  
After classes Heero quickly made his way up to the dorms to wake Duo. He jogged lightly down the halls, trying to get there fast so they wouldn't be late for their detention. He quietly opened the opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He reached across the wall and flicked up the switch. Duo was sprawled over Heero's bed with his face buried in his pillow. His shirt was halfway undone and his hand was wrapped tightly around his braid. Heero tiptoed over to the bed and placed his hand lightly on Duo's soft cheek. Heero drew his hand back, surprised to find the skin burning with a feverish heat. Duo moaned softly in his sleep and his face scrunched up in pain. Heero went into the bathroom and came back out with a cool wet cloth and he placed it on Duo's head before running out of the room to find Mrs. Murdle.  
  
***  
So, was it worth the wait or did it suck? The story is quickly wrapping up so there should only be a few more chapters before it's finsihed. Yay!! I mean to work on this for a bit each day till I can get it finished so that maybe I can finish it before the 10th of November. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!! Thanks minna! =^.^= 


	5. Chapters 7-Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character.  
  
Authors Note: Contains shounen ai which means the two boys are loving each other. If you don't like this then please don't read, and if you read it anyways I do NOT want to hear your complaints about it. If you believe what the bible says and then please don't read the epilogue because it might offend you. If you're still going to continue then I suggest that you go grab a box of tissues. This is really sad! ^_^  
  
That's The Way It Is!  
Chapter Seven  
By Ivy  
  
Heero burst through the doors of Mrs. Murdle's office and stood in the doorway gasping for breath.   
  
Mrs. Murdle looked up at him curiously from her desk, "What's wrong Odin-sama?"  
  
Heero sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk and spoke between his gasps for air, "Duo…he's ill…he's burning up...he needs a doctor…fast," He grabbed on to Mrs. Murdle's wrist and began to drag her from the room. She yanked her arm away and reached for the phone. She motioned for Heero to leave the room and as soon as he was out of earshot she called Dr. Howe, the oncologist.  
  
***  
  
Heero walked into the bathroom and ran the warm cloth under cold water. He had rung it out before he walked back into the room and placed it in Duo's forehead. He sat down on the bed beside Duo and held Duo's frail hands between his own. He suddenly noticed how gaunt and pale Duo had gotten over the last few weeks since he had met him. Heero quickly dropped Duo's hand as Mrs. Murdle knocked on the door and glided into the room. She saw Duo and quickly rushed to his side. A young man with dark hair and kind features followed in after her. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and had on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms. He kneeled next to the bed and took out his stethoscope. He listened to Duo's heartbeat for a couple of moments before taking his blood pressure and temperature.   
  
He sadly shook his head, "He needs to be taken to the hospital immediately. He has an infection and I'm afraid it's returned," He stood up, "I'll make arrangements for an ambulance to pick him up," He walked out of the room.  
  
Heero looked up at Mrs. Murdle startled, "What has returned?"  
  
She looked up at Heero blankly, "The cancer. The cancer we thought was gone has come back," She laid her head on the bed and Heero noticed a few tears roll down her cheeks, then she cried out into the room, "Oh God, please don't take him from. I haven't had the chance to show him how much I care for him!" She collapsed on the bed with her head on Duo's chest and cried.   
  
Heero slowly backed out of the room and leaned against the wall. He slid down to the floor and grasped his head in his hands as he tried to accept what was happening to his braided baka, "He's…he's dying…" A single tear slipped down his cheek and fell in to the floor.  
  
***  
  
When the ambulance finally arrived Heero and Mrs. Murdle began to quarrel about who was to ride with Duo. Heero wanted desperately to go with him. He was scared that Duo was going to die before he reached the hospital and he would never see the braided boy alive again. Dr. Howe came over and pushed Heero into the ambulance before Mrs. Murdle could say anything.  
  
The ride to the hospital was long and the only thing Heero remembered from the ride was holding Duo's hand and gently stroking his cheek while the paramedics weren't looking.  
  
When they arrived Duo was quickly rushed to the Intensive Care Unit and no one was admitted to see him for the next couple of hours. During the wait to see Duo, Heero stood outside his cubicle and watched him as he lay quietly on the hospital bed. One person was allowed to see Duo for ten minutes every hour. Through out the night Heero and Mrs. Murdle took turns going into see him.  
  
Early in the morning the doctor walked into the waiting room where both Heero and Mrs. Murdle were resting. Heero sat up as he walked into the room, "Any news on Duo's condition?" He voice had a slight quiver to it.  
  
"His fever has broken and I think we have a hold of the infection," The doctor's eyes grew sad as he took a deep breath, "but the cancer had spread to most of the major organs in his body."  
  
"How long?" Mrs. Murdle's cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
"A week, possibly two."  
  
Mrs. Murdle gasped and held on tightly to Heero, "Is he awake yet?" Heero asked as he calmly tried to pry her off of him.  
  
"Yes, he is being moved at the moment to another room and you may both go see him as soon as he settles in."   
  
After he left they both made their way up to the floor where Duo's new room was. Mrs. Murdle insisted upon Heero going in to talk to him first.   
  
He nervously opened the door and stepped inside. "Hee-chan!" Duo called from the bed where he was sitting with his arms opened wide, waiting for a hug.   
  
Heero snorted and quickly enveloped Duo in a huge hug. He buried his nose in Duo's hair and whispered in his ear, "I was so worried about you," He pulled away from him, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Duo's eyes shined brightly with unshed tears, "There are two reasons why people avoid me, one: I'm gay, two: I have cancer and they're afraid that they could get cancer if they got close to me. I already knew that you didn't mind that I was gay, and I didn't want to lose you to some disease that I thought would never bother me again."  
  
Heero leaned in and hugged him tightly, "I don't care about what might be wrong with you, I love you and no matter what you could have said to me before, I still would've fallen for you," He placed a soft kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I should've told you but--," He was cut off by Heero placing his finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"It doesn't matter any more…now that I've got you with me," He kissed Duo again.   
  
They both jumped as Mrs. Murdle walked through the door, "Gomen," Her face was beat red as she closed the door quietly behind her. Duo laughed as he pulled Heero's face to his again.  
  
***  
  
Heero spent every moment that he could with Duo for the next three days. He spent every night sleeping in the chair that was just about glued to the floor beside Duo's bed. One afternoon, Heero took Duo out in a wheelchair and took him around the hospital grounds so that he could breath in some fresh air. In the sunlight Heero could tell how yellowish and pale Duo's skin had gotten. He carefully pushed the chair over the cracks in the sidewalks. Duo had become so frail over the last few days. If his bones were just jarred around a bit, the next day he was sore and covered with bruises.  
  
The doctors had put Duo on chemotherapy to see if they could still beat the disease. The drugs were so strong that Duo's hair had already begun to fall out in clumps. He went into hysterics this morning when he had woken up to find a clump of his chestnut hair laying on the pillows. It pained Heero to see his beautiful hair falling out, but he wasn't in love with Duo's hair. Heero forgot to watch where his was going when Duo cried out in pain as he rolled the chair over a rock. "Gomen Duo."  
  
Heero sat down under a tree and helped Duo out of the chair so that he could sit in the grass with him. They sat in the sun for the next three hours talking about death. Heero knew deep down that Duo was going to die and hurt so much knowing that he only had a few days left with him. He was going to miss him so much. Duo, on the other hand, was embracing death knowing that his mother was in heaven and waiting for him with open arms. Heero was hurt that he was ready to leave this world without and he told Duo this. Duo laughed and embraced him.  
  
"Heero, you are my first love and my last. I'm so lucky to have met you and no matter what, even while I'm in Heaven waiting for you, I will always love you more than life itself."   
  
After they were back in Duo's room and he had fallen asleep, Heero walked out into the hallway and down to the cafeteria. He stood in line and as he went through, picked up a cup of green Jell-O and sat down at a table.   
  
In the middle of his meal he bolted from the cafeteria and ran up to Duo's room. He was relieved to find Duo awake. He sat down breathless on the bed and pulled Duo in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Duo laid down on the bed. He was seized by a fit of pain and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the side of the bed. When the pain didn't pass Heero stood up to go fetch a nurse but he was stopped by Duo grabbing his hand, "Don't leave me Heero," He pleaded turning his huge blue-violet eyes towards Heero.  
  
Heero nodded his head and sat back down next to him. As the moments passed each breath Duo drew in became more and more pained. His hand was wrapped tightly around Heero's and his eyes never left his face.  
  
"Make sure that my Aunt knows how much I do love her and thank her for me."  
  
"Thank her for what?"  
  
"For taking me in when no one else would." Duo paused to draw in a shaky breath, "Ai shiteiru Hee-chan."  
  
Tears flowed freely down Heero's face as he leaned in a kissed Duo softly on his lips, "I love you too, Duo-koi."   
  
Duo smiled sadly and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I'll miss you always." With his last words, Duo's body went limp and his head slumped to the side.  
  
"No, Duo please don't leave me. I'll be lost without you," Heero cried out as he held Duo's corpse in his arms and cradled it. He bent down and kissed Duo's lips for the last time.  
  
That's The Way It Is!   
Epilogue  
By Ivy  
  
*Seventy years after Duo's death*  
  
It had been seventy years since Duo had died. Heero lived by himself out in the country in a little cottage. Through out his life he had dated many other men and women, but he could not bring himself to commit to anyone. He could not love anyone the way that he had loved Duo.  
  
Heero walked into the kitchen and shuffled across the floor to the refrigerator. He took out a plate of food and placed it in the microwave. He stood and watched the plate as it turned around inside. When it was finished he pulled the plated out and shuffled to the living to watch a game on the television.  
  
The plate clattered to the floor as an excruciating pain shot up his left arm and tore at his chest. He fell to the floor and reached for the phone on the end table, but he could not reach it. Nor could he move to retrieve it. The pain worsened and gripped tightly at his heart. He had longed for this day to come for years. Many times he had sat down with the little revolver hidden in his dresser, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Even though he missed Duo more than anything he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Now he wouldn't have to. He died alone on the floor of his living room. His body wasn't found for another three days by the old woman down the street who cooked him meals.  
  
***  
  
A white light blinded Heero as his body floated upwards. As he floated he began to see shapes in the light. There were golden gates standing open and inside these beautiful gates were many people dressed in white robes. But there was one in particular that had a gold aura surrounding him. He welcomed Heero with open arms as he came in through the gates, "Welcome my Son, to Heaven," He moved aside and directed him over to an orchard of apple trees. Under the tree there was a woman and a young man running around beneath them. They were laughing merrily and Heero wished with all his heart that he could be let in on the joke so he might laugh as well. It had been so long since Heero had heard his own laughter. The young man gestured for Heero to come over and join them. As the man turned, Heero noticed his long braid of chestnut hair behind him.   
  
He began to run down the hill towards him crying out in surprise when he moved so easily. He glanced down and saw that his body was they it had been around the time that he had met Duo. He continued running and called out, "Duo!"   
  
The young man turned towards the voice and his face lit up with happiness as he saw the figure running towards him, "Heero! He picked up his robes and ran to him. As soon as he was near Heero he enveloped him in a hug and whispered softly, "I've missed you so!"  
  
Heero pulled away and looked Duo over, "You haven't changed a bit." Duo laughed and kissed Heero deeply. They sat down under the trees and a silence fell around them.  
  
Duo broke the silence with a question, "Why didn't you ever let yourself fall in love again Heero?"  
  
For awhile Heero didn't answer, "I was afraid of loving someone more than I love you."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, "You never would have. We're soul mates, and you just don't love anyone more than your soul mate," He leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose, "Ai shiteiru, Hee-koi." They cuddled under the trees for the rest of eternity in each other's arms.   
  
***  
  
Well? What do you think now that this is the end? I hope you all liked the way this ended! Don't forget to leave me a review! =^.^= 


End file.
